Past, Present, Future
by Serenia
Summary: *the story where YOU made the characters!* Ried Quade, Atari Sidhu, Andrea Merquize, Mihu Lliad...who are these people? The story where the outer characters are warped in.
1. Default Chapter

AUTHOR'S NOTES:   
  
Beforehand, I'd like to apologize to the creators of the characters if they seem OOC to you. ( I'm going to be saying this a lot-_-)  
  
Also, minna-san-these characters were created by the following:  
  
Atari Sidhu-Deja*vu  
  
Torch-Da Qiao  
  
Josh Domotou, Induara Calcetaer, Mokoshuu Calcetaer-PsychoAngel  
  
  
Ried Quade-SwordLust  
  
Skadia Kalypso-lynx wings  
  
Andrea Merquize-Yami Andrea  
  
Patrick Smith-Witten's Hand  
  
Elizabeth-DogsruleW  
  
Neko Oni-Neko Oni  
  
Mya-Mya  
  
Mihu Lliad-Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams  
  
Note to the creators: as of now, anything you didn't create for them (aka siblings, extra cards, etc.) I did. Again, sorry.  
  
The accordance of the chapters will go to each character-like, chap. 1 will be Atari because she was the first paragraph in Introductions, 2 Patrick, etc. (this is in the first chapter).   
  
And in the introductions, they all occur at the same time except for Induara (dreaming)  
  
And this is the last piece: Disclaimer-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Last time I'm saying it!  
  
^_^  
  
-Serenia 


	2. Introductions One

Ok, this is the story that everyone made up they're characters for. Sorry if they seem OOC to you.   
______________________________________________________  
  
  
Piiinnng.   
  
The bow twanged metallically as Atari let loose the arrow, and it gracefully flew to the inner circle. She blinked, and her dark blood red trenchcoat swayed slightly as a breeze washed over her. Relaxing the bow, she glanced to the sun. Realizing it was sinking slowly over the horizon, the fifteen-year old girl hurriedly gathered up her quiver and bow.   
  
Rushing down the hill, she tightly pulled back the ebony black gloves that were coming loose. Atari walked away from the archery field, black combat boots gently clacking against the concrete.   
  
Fiddling with the deep red scorpion on her navy blue tanktop, she rushed up to the doorway of Domino Cafe; where she was due to perform that night. Having just moved to Domino City that summer, she didn't want to be late for her job. She NEEDED this job.   
  
As she entered the cafe, the manager stepped up to her, a woman in her mid-thirties. Atari stiffened and her crimson eyes sharpened as the woman scanned her skeptically, eying her pierced eyebrow, silver and gold ear cuffs, scorpion-ornamented black jeans, and her trademark trenchcoat.   
  
In the end, the woman smiled, and said,   
  
" You're a picture. Do you have a guitar? Yes, you dropped it off this morning...well come along with me dear..."   
  
***  
  
Patrick Smith looked up at the sky, his hands in his pockets. He didn't know why he was in Japan again. Not since Duelist Kingdom, and that was ages ago.   
  
His grey eyes were softened as he ran a hand through his brown hair, and his baseball cap tottered slightly. Turning his head, his eyes caught the prominent building in the distance, KaibaCorp.   
  
" Lifestyles of the rich and famous," he muttered, reflecting about the magazine covers with Seto Kaiba and his own small house in California.   
  
Digging out his duel deck, he flipped through the cards, and stopped when he came across Solemn Judgment. The picture and name reminded him of that day in church...that embarrassing day when the whole church had voted to sponsor them for Christmas. He clenched his fist without knowing it. That day when his whole congregation knew that his family needed CHARITY... He stuck the duel monster cards in his pocket, and strode off.  
  
***  
  
Red, gold-streaked hair cascaded down Neko Oni's back as she climbed onto her motorcycle, and Oni put it into gear.   
  
Shifting, she glanced down at what she wore-a spiked choker, black and purple striped sleeved top, low-rise black jeans, and the black gummi bands on her wrists. Not including the piercings on her eyebrow, tongue, and belly button and the black heart tattoo on her back. Smiling wryly, she recalled the last time the film critics had talked about the 'rebellious teen from Japan'. Not that she cared. The damned press could insult her until their tongues fell out, and Neko Oni wouldn't blink an eye.   
  
As she cruised around town her acute ears prickled slightly. There was a faint sound of pleading, help... The thing was, it sounded strangely familiar, like that kid from.... S***! That KID! That impeccably short kid with the weird hair!   
  
Jumping off of her motorcycle, she slammed her helmet down and headed toward the alley where the sounds were coming from. Running as fast as her supple body would carry her, she tumbled down the narrow street.   
  
Anger swelled up in her chest as her green, blue iris rimmed eyes took in the scene of a hulking figure towering over a short boy.   
  
" Hey, Thickhead!" she called mockingly.   
  
The figure stopped, and then turned, his small eyes riveted in confusion, but turned angry as he saw the girl in front of him.   
  
" What did you call me?" he slurred.   
  
Oni's eyes twinkled evilly as she replied,   
  
" Thickhead. You must be one if you can't even take on someone your own size."   
  
The taller boy's face contracted, but he snarled and threw a punch towards her head. Jumping out the way, she caught the fist aimed for her face.   
  
" First, this is for teasing kids smaller than you" She kneed him in the gut   
  
" This is for insulting REAL martial arts in that idiotic punch" She stomped on his foot   
  
" And THIS is for EVER messing with people the Demon knows. Ok?" she finished pleasantly.   
  
With her right hand, she threw him to the floor. Stepping over his limp body, she extended a hand to the boy that had shrunk against the brick wall.   
  
" Yugi."  
  
***  
  
***Flashback***  
  
" No, no... Mokoshuu! You can't do this to me! Don't! MOKOSHUU!"   
  
The desperate girl trembled as the treble in her voice escaped. There was a pure silence for a moment, and then the Egyptian girl shook with deep sobs as tears leaked out of her clear blue eyes.   
  
The wound in his chest was bleeding openly, and she whispered to the dead body quietly,   
  
" Mokoshuu...make your journey to Osiris...remember that I love you. And I WILL avenge you."   
  
Her glassy orbs were fierce as she looked up into the face of his murderer.   
  
" I-I will come after you. I will come after you. When your loved one dies, you will experience pain at my hands. And you WILL regret this."   
  
Her accusing finger pointed straight into his face as he vanished.   
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Induara Calcetaer sat up in bed, panting as the vision that had clouded her mind for weeks drifted away as the dream finished.   
  
She shuddered as she looked out the large window fitted in the room her aunt had given her when she had moved to Japan.   
  
Her thick black hair tumbled past her shoulders as she hugged her chin to her knees. Her brother had died a few months ago, and she was still having the nightmare repeat over and over in her mental mind.   
  
Realizing she was crying, her tanned hand rose up to brush away a tear. Sighing, she thought, Mokoshuu...why did you die?  
  
***  
  
Ried Quade's deep grey eyes drifted away into a utopia only the mind could make up as his lanky figure leaned against a chair in the cafe. He took a gulp of cola as his brown hair ruffled slightly when a breeze blew in from the doorway.   
  
Ried stepped out of the chair, and he handed his money toward the cashier, nodding as he left.   
  
His black t-shirt stood out on the street, and his khaki pants rustled.   
  
The seventeen-year-old eyes flickered to a huge building looming in the distance, and suddenly his brain emitted sparks. Visions flashed through his head and Ried's heart jumped in surprise. His eyes widened as images danced through his mind... a girl...the insides of a luxurious mansion...a dark corridor...   
  
Still trembling, he tried to shake off the feeling. Dropping down on a chair on the sidewalk, he thought hard about the little things he DID know about his foggy past.   
  
Not much...he had been found, bloodied and scar-marked in the front yard of a school in Tokyo two years ago. The police had connected him to some kidnappings four months earlier that year, but he didn't remember anything at all.   
  
And all he did remember was that he had a father somewhere in Japan, a sister, and a duel deck given to him by someone special.   
  
For the past few years he had been taken into custody by a rich business tycoon from America, who sent him to Japan to study, which was his technique of getting him out of his way.   
  
Sighing, he rose and his lanky form towered in the sunlight.   
  
Making a decision, he decided to make an outing to Domino City, where the building came from.   
  
***  
  
Elizabeth dove and caught the baseball tightly in her mitt.   
  
" Mom is sooo going to kill you."   
  
The American girl brushed away a strand of blonde hair, her green eyes twinkling as she looked up into the face of her younger sister. She stood up and glanced down at the smudges on the fringed cuff of her light blue shirt and the matching bell-bottom flower-patterned jeans.   
  
Grimacing slightly, she shrugged.   
  
Amy, her sister, pulled her from their game of catch and asked thoughtfully,   
  
" Do you want to see our new schools? We just moved here so we really should see what it's like in the Japanese school system and Mom says that it'll..."   
  
The girl chattered on and on.   
  
Knowing her sister wouldn't relent, she replied,   
  
" Just let me change out of this."   
  
Coming down in a stylish new outfit, they walked (in Amy's case, jogged) to the schools.   
  
Upon entering Domino High, Elizabeth felt queer, as if someone was watching her.   
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Yami was wondering around the school in spirit form [A/N: Where did you think he was while Yugi was being beat up? I don't know if they can wonder away from each other, but hey ^^] and quirking an eyebrow at the 'incompetently complicated modern technology'.   
  
He stopped when he realized a girl was coming his way.   
  
Wasn't it...the day there was no school?   
  
Of course, he was a mere shadow to the girl, but he knew that the person could sense his presence with the way she was shuffling around like that.   
  
Perhaps she is a new person and forgot it is the day...there is no school, he mused thoughtfully.   
  
Shrugging, he returned to the Millennium Puzzle.   
  
***  
  
Josh Domotou was browsing through the streets of Domino, glancing around at the surroundings.   
  
Stopping, he quirked an eyebrow.   
  
Someone had dropped a motorcycle on the sidewalk. Literally dropped.   
  
His black hair blew in the wind, in contrast to the Harley Davidson jacket, the baggy blue jeans, and navy blue t-shirt he was wearing.   
  
There was a sudden thudding sound of someone dropping to the ground, and Josh followed the noise into an alley.   
  
In there was a kind of kid he would have bullied on an occasional basis-hey, he might have teased this one a few times-with a girl who was gingerly picking her way over an unconscious body on the ground.   
  
Josh's brown eyes widened, and he let out a snort of amusement. The girl quickly flipped her head to look at him, and Josh crossed his arms.   
  
Squinting at her, he realized that she was that Martial Arts rebel that was on the cover of a magazine he had seen the other day.   
  
No wonder she had knocked down that other...person, he mused thoughtfully.   
  
" Who the heck are you? And what do you want?" she snapped, the boy following after her.   
  
Just then, Josh realized who the boy was.   
  
He HAD bullied him before...still, it would make no difference.   
  
" Nothing. Is it against the law to walk into deserted allies with somebody who just drop their EXTREMELY expensive motorcycle on the corner of a street in a populated town?" he answered coolly.   
  
" What?"   
  
Josh looked back to the boy-Yugi, he recognized him-and could've sworn on Mozart's grave he had grown a foot taller.   
  
***  
  
Inside Yugi's soul room, Yami was questioning his aibou furtively.   
  
" Where are we? And who's the girl? And boy?"   
  
Yugi answered,   
  
" I was walking down the sidewalk when somebody grabbed me into the alley. Then Oni showed up-I've dueled her for fun before."  
  
He avoided the question about Josh.   
  
Yami sighed. " Yugi...why didn't you call me?"   
  
Yugi averted his gaze, but answered, " You were busy."   
  
" YUGI..."   
  
The addressed sighed, but just said " I don't know."  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Okay everyone, my apologies to the people that made them if they seem OOC to your mind...but I tried to intepret personalities from your reviews, and my intepretation skills are a bit out of whack. This is INTRODUCTIONS ONE. The rest of the characters will be introduced in INTRODUCTIONS TWO. Oh yeah, when I start writing the real fic the chapters will be focusing on a specific person, and the order the chapters will go is based on which paragraph they're in here. Meaning Atari, then Patrick, then Neko...etc. 


	3. Introductions Two

INTRODUCTIONS 2, here it is!   
______________________________________________________________  
  
" Welcome to Domino City Theater."  
  
Andrea greeted in a monotone.   
  
Being the cashier at the local movie theater was deathly boring, considering all you did was ask:   
  
" How many children sir?" " Five seats for theater eight." Etc. etc.   
  
At the moment she was dealing with a high school boy with a British accent and (for some strange reason) had white hair. He kept on breaking into a sweat every few seconds, as if trying to hold something back.   
  
" Two...tickets for..."   
  
He stopped, and Andrea's crystal blue eyes widened as his pale hair became even jaggier and his chocolate brown eyes angled out.   
  
" Dead of the Night," he hissed.   
  
Andrea was on the verge of paranoid screaming, when he seemed to calm down.   
  
" Not that one," he replied hastily, but he suddenly changed again.   
  
" Dead of the Night. Now hurry up you foolish mortal, before I banish you into the now and then."   
  
Andrea stared, but hurriedly drew out the tickets, even if it was rated R and the boy looked about fifteen.   
  
Finally, her shift was over, and she returned home.   
  
Changing into a pair of low-rise jeans, a baby blue spaghetti strap shirt, a cream-colored sweater, and blue-lined Adidas sneakers she made her way to the park.   
  
As she wandered through the tree-lined path, she twisted the slim chain with a ring on it that she wore. The large golden hoop earring on her left ear contrasted with shoulder-length brown hair and her slim, average height form.   
  
She smiled. It was such a nice day, God regret that she had spent most of it in the stuffy movie theater.   
  
Then she bumped into the scary albino boy.   
  
***  
" I attack your Liquid Beast with Fire Kraken. And your life points are now depleted."   
  
Torch finished cheerfully.  
  
Her opponent groaned, but gathered up his cards and left.   
  
Torch slung her backpack across her shoulder, and her golden brown hair flared out, the three pointy bangs flipping up from her forehead in an array of red, orange, and yellow starting from the roots.   
  
The fourteen-year old girl's name was well matched, compared with her hair, her blue jeans, red and black sneakers, long sleeved yellow shirt, and the overlapping orange t-shirt with the flame on it.   
  
Ironically, she had a deck full of water monsters.   
  
It was a light summer day, and Torch was shuffling around downtown Domino, glancing at the many shops and buildings.   
  
Looking up, she eyed the prestigious KaibaCorp. Company, run by a fifteen-year old genius millionaire. She smiled absentmindedly.   
  
The guy was only in his teens and he had one of the biggest companies and ego in the whole line of history.   
  
Kicking off her shoes in the foyer when she got home, the girl nearly skipped to the kitchen, reciting,   
  
" I won another duel..."   
  
On the counter was note from her mother, saying she'd be coming back late and to go get dinner somewhere.   
  
Shrugging, she grabbed her wallet and headed for Domino Cafe.   
  
***  
  
Skadia Kalypso's light white-blonde hair danced in the wind as she sat inside Domino Cafe, glancing up every now and then at the crimson-eyed girl playing guitar.   
  
Her tanned skin and slanting turquoise blue eyes glimmered as she scanned the cafe, her black flare pants rustling.   
  
Finally getting up, she heaved her black duster in the crook of her arm against the white spaghetti strap shirt she wore, and left the cafe.   
  
Skadia walked on the concrete sidewalk, gazing up at the raspberry tinted sky.   
  
" Hey, you!"   
  
Turning around, she realized it was a boy from her class at Domino High.   
  
" Yes?" she asked simply.   
  
" I challenge you to a duel."   
  
Skadia's face was blank, but then she turned and started to walk again without a word to the boy.   
  
" Well?" he asked impatiently.   
  
" No. I'm expected."   
  
The boy frowned.   
  
He wanted to see the girl's Storm Mistress badly, but when he looked up Skadia was already gone.   
  
***  
  
" Yeah, it scares me. I mean, it doesn't scare me, it just..."   
  
Mya trailed off, blushing slightly as she conversed with her friend on the phone.   
  
After about two more minutes the sixteen year old hung up the phone, and her tall preppy figure made its way to the doorway.  
  
Her wavy blonde hair tumbled down her back and her twinkling cornflower blue eyes contrasted with the black sunglasses sitting casually on her head. Baggy dark blue jeans, a low cut V-neck t-shirt, an unbuttoned hunter green jacket, and heelless black clogs adorned her body.   
  
Absentmindedly jingling with her gold bracelet, the girl stood and began to tour downtown Domino, where she attended the school as a sophomore [A/N: The Yu-Gi-Oh gang are all freshmen, right?].   
  
Walking up to a bookstore, she entered inside the blissfully air-conditioned area.   
  
Making her way to the part of the store that held the schoolbooks, her mind groaned as she recalled school starting in a week.   
  
Where had the summer gone?   
  
Mya made a face.  
  
***  
  
Mihu Lliad shouted,   
  
" Wingweaver, ATTACK!"   
  
With that, the fairy sprang forward and the other monster was eliminated.   
  
Her opponent groaned. She smiled.   
  
Her short silver hair twinkled slightly in the light of Silleiu [A/N: The reviews were deleted and I forgot to copy that part. Is that accurate, Penny?]where she lived.   
  
Her jet black eyes, which were gleaming with fiery red and anticipation a moment before in the duel, had calmed down.   
  
Her finned ears perked up in interest, in contrast with her tanned complexion, listening to Wingweaver talk.   
  
Mihu asked awkwardly,   
  
" Is it too easy to win for you?"   
  
Wingweaver looked thoughtful.   
  
" The victory is glorious every time, but it gets tiring. Of course, mistress, your skills far exceed those of your peers."  
  
Mihu smiled appreciatively, but her mind was swirling slightly.   
  
The only thing she really liked to do was winning, and so far none had beaten her in her world. But it was getting boring.  
  
In her world...   
  
The onyx black of her eyes flickered.   
  
She returned Wingweaver to her card, and slowly stood up.   
  
Her breeches and tunic wavered in the breeze.   
  
Making her way to a secluded pool of water, she gazed at it.   
  
It was said that whoever went into it would be transported to another place[A/N: I made all this up. -_-].   
  
Whispering, " Let me be taken to a place where there will be worthy duelists," she jumped.   
  
There was swirl of foam caps and white light, and the girl fell against something hard.  
  
The last thing she remembered were a pair of blood red eyes.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Again, my apologies. ^^ I don't know when the next chapter should be out. 


End file.
